El regalo
by Sunrise Spirit
Summary: Secret Santa para June Star. Foro Saint Seiya: pasado, presente y futuro. Saga y Shun no tenían nada en común... salvo un regalo. NO YAOI.


Secret Santa para **June Star** =)

Foro: Saint Seiya: Presente, Pasado y Futuro.

**Summary:** Saga y Shun no tenían nada en común… salvo un regalo. No Yaoi.

**EL REGALO**

Saga se detuvo frente al maniquí y lo observó con atención: camisa roja a rayas, pantalones de mezclilla, zapatos cafés, bufanda y gorro a juego en tonos blancos. Y no, no era que el atuendo fuera especialmente de su gusto, sino que había pasado tantas veces frente al monigote que ya conocía de memoria las fachas que vestía. Entonces, maldijo el momento en que a Shion se le ocurrió despojarles de sus cosmos para enviarles hasta ahí. Gracias a eso, ahora había perdido a Aioros y Kanon en esa enorme tienda departamental que, además, había resultado ser un laberinto en pleno corazón de Japón. Una trampa de la modernidad.

Claro que, pensando desde la perspectiva del Gran Maestro, entendía sus preocupaciones a la hora de privarles del uso del cosmos. Comprendía porque, de haberlo tenido a su disposición, hace mucho que hubiera usado la Otra Dimensión para desaparecer los altavoces que emitían, una y otra vez, sin descanso, un sinfín de villancicos navideños que estaban colmándole la paciencia.

Sumado a eso, estaban los niños…

No era que no le gustaran los mocosos y sus risas infantiles, sino que estaba cansado de esquivar a cuanto crío se le cruzaba en el camino en una frenética marcha por alcanzar el área de juguetes del almacén. Detrás de ellos venían sus madres: mujeres de todas las edades que no se molestaban en disimular los escaneos integrales que hacían de la anatomía del gemelo. Al principio, Saga se había esforzado por evitarlas, pero la inusual insistencia en sus miradas llenas de curiosidad había terminado venciéndole. Al final, el peliazul se había resignado a soportar una atención que no deseaba.

Ni que decir de las vendedoras que constantemente lo acosaban para intentar convencerle de comprar alguno de los múltiples artículos de _última moda_ que se vendían ahí.

"_Cómo si tuviera dinero para hacer tal cosa,"_ pensó.

No recordaba en cuantas ocasiones les había dicho que no estaba interesado y, sin embargo, ellas insistían incesantemente al punto de que Saga casi tenía que esconderse de ellas para evitar que se le acercaran.

— Genial. — musitó, mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón por el trozo de papel que los había llevado ahí en primer lugar.

El día anterior, como parte de las vacaciones invernales que Saori Kido programase para ellos, la joven reencarnación de la diosa había citado a los Doce a una reunión en el salón de su mansión de Tokio. Ahí, en compañía de los cinco santos divinos, había escuchado una larga historia sobre la Navidad, su espíritu, los buenos deseos y… los regalos. De pronto, sin saber como, todos se habían visto envueltos en algo que la diosa llamó "intercambio de regalos." Así, que cada cual sacó un papelito de una urna en el cual encontrarían el nombre de la persona a la que deberían hacer un obsequio al final de la semana. Justo en ese instante, Saga no pudo sentirse más nervioso.

El simple hecho de tener que elegir un regalo para alguien le destrozaba los nervios, mucho más si desconocía por completo los gustos de aquel que sería el afortunado. En secreto, deseaba que fuera Aioros. ¿Por qué? Porque de todas las personas que le rodeaban esa noche, el arquero era probablemente el único al que creía conocer lo suficiente como para comprarle algo que le gustase. Pero, como en muchos momentos de su vida, su mala suerte atacó.

Y ahí estaba: en algún punto del centro comercial, rodeado de niños ruidosos y vendedoras testarudas; con un papel en la mano, y el nombre grabado en él.

— Ikki. — masculló el gemelo para después, volver a arrugar el trozo de papel y guardarlo en su bolsillo.

De pie en medio de ese lugar, no pudo sino pensar en Ariadna y su hilo, la vieja leyenda de la princesa que ayudó a Teseo a salir del mítico laberinto al regalarle un ovillo de hilo. Ojalá él tuviese su propia hilera para mostrarle la salida en medio de ese laberinto llamado _centro comercial_.

Como fuera, tenía que apresurarse a encontrar a los otros y también ingeniárselas para conseguir algún tipo de presente para el santo de Fénix. La cuestión era, ¿qué podría comprar? Miraba en todas direcciones y simplemente no veía a Ikki sintiéndose medianamente alegre con cualquier cosa de las vendían ahí. De hecho, no lo veía alegre con nada.

Suspiró. Ir de compras era una misión agotadora.

Caminó sin destino fijo por varios minutos, curioseando entre los pasillos por cualquier objeto que pudiera hacerlas de regalo de Navidad, sin que nada le convenciera. Pensó incluso en adquirir el juego de bufanda y sombrero, pero la expresión del peliazul más joven al recibir semejante regalo se dibujó en la cara de Saga, robándole una sonrisa.

— ¡Saga!

Oyó la mención de su nombre y volteó en busca de la voz conocida. Sondeó entre el mar de rostros que lo rodeaban en busca del dueño esa voz hasta que por fin lo divisó, ondeando la mano en el aire y con esa sonrisa sincera que siempre iluminaba el rostro de facciones todavía infantiles. Por inercia, Saga le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque la de él carecía de esa inocencia y, por el contrario, dejaba entrever una sutil indiferencia que Saga no podía evitar demostrar.

— Shun. — le llamó por su nombre al tenerlo cerca. — Terminaste tus compras, ¿no?

— Casi, aun me faltan un par de cosas. — el más joven asintió.

Y es que, a juzgar por la cantidad de bolsas que llevaba en las manos, el peliverde sin duda había terminado comprando regalos para todos en vez de uno solo. También, causándole cierta gracia, Saga descubrió que Shun llevaba la bufanda y gorro que pensó en comprar antes. Menos mal que había cambiado su decisión.

— ¿Y tú? ¿No has comprado nada? — miró las manos vacías del gemelo.

— Nada. — Saga se sopló los flecos y retomó el camino. — A decir verdad, no tengo la menor idea de que regalar. — soltó, sintiéndose extraño de haber realizado semejante confesión al chico.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — el gemelo rechazó la oferta con un suave meneo de cabeza.

— Se supone que es secreto.

— No seré yo, ¿verdad?

— No, no. — Saga sonrió. — Aunque tampoco sabría que regalarte. — ahí estaba de nuevo: otro golpe de sinceridad.

— Seguro que si.

Saga subió las cejas con incredulidad. El chico sobreestimaba el conocimiento que tenía sobre el resto, de otra forma sabría que, para la mayoría de los casos, el gemelo no tenía la menor idea de que regalarles. Sin que ninguno de los dos replicara, los dos continuaron en silencio. De vez en vez, Saga le observaba de reojo, hasta que, sin poder pasar por alto el hecho de que Shun e Ikki eran hermanos, decidió que se atrevería a preguntar.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — le miró de soslayo. El peliverde asintió con una sonrisa. — ¿Qué le regalarías a tu hermano?

— ¿A Ikki? ¿Te ha tocado mi hermano?

— Sí.

— ¡Genial!

— Si, genial. — esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

— Es una gran coincidencia. — Shun ignoró el último comentario de Saga y rió por lo bajo. Tal acción, hizo a Saga arrugar el entrecejo con desconcierto. — Mira.

Shun sacó un papel igual al que Saga tenía y se lo entregó para que lo abriera. El peliazul lo tomó e hizo como Shun le pidiese, no sin antes mirarle directo a los ojos. No entendía del todo, pero en el momento en que leyó las letras escritas, todo cobró sentido.

— Kanon. — le dijo.

— ¡Exacto! Si de verdad se te complica tanto elegir algo para Ikki, podemos cambiar. — Shun se encogió de hombros.

— No, está bien así.

La triste verdad era que Saga tampoco sabría que comprarle a su propio hermano y eso era mil veces peor que su total desconocimiento sobre Ikki. Después de todo, Kanon era su gemelo, su propia sangre, pero a la vez, en ocasiones se sentía como un completo extraño.

— Bueno, ya que no quieres cambiar al menos podemos ayudarnos. ¿Te parece bien?

— Pues… — Saga se lo pensó. Conocía poco al santo de Andrómeda, sin embargo era plenamente consciente de las grandes diferencias que ambos poseían. Pasar tanto tiempo con él, probablemente no terminaría siendo tan buena idea. Pero, en ese mismo instante, miró a su alrededor. La gran tienda, los niños, las vendedoras, los villancicos, los pasillos sin final y recordó el trozo de papel con el nombre Ikki que guardaba en su pantalón. Al parecer, no tenía mucha opción. Exhaló. — Supongo que sí. — aceptó.

— Excelente.

No es que le molestase, pero Saga no veía sonrisas como la de Shun todos los días. Había algo en ella que lo hacía sentirse irreal, fuera de lugar. Y es que, por donde volteara, esas risas y semblantes llenos de ilusión lo golpeaban por todos lados. Sinceramente, era algo que le sobrepasaba.

— ¿Qué crees que podría comprarle a Kanon? — Shun llevó su mirada hasta él. Saga guardó silencio por un segundo.

— Una réplica del tridente de Poseidón serviría. — susurró con un toque de ironía que robó una risa contagiosa al más joven.

— Eso sería peligroso. Si lo toma de un mal modo, yo terminaría en la Otra Dimensión y la última vez que estuve ahí no fue agradable.

Saga torció la boca.

— Sí. Lamento eso. — Géminis se aclaró la garganta. — Cómo sea…sobre Kanon…— resopló.

— Empecemos mejor con Ikki, ¿te parece?

— Como prefieras.

Siguieron caminando, uno al lado del otro, sin rumbo definido. A Saga le pareció que el de Andrómeda sabía hacia donde se dirigían, pero prefirió no preguntar.

Tomó el papel de observador, contemplando en silencio cada movimiento o gesto del chiquillo que le acompañaba. La verdad de las cosas era que Shun encajaba a la perfección en ese mundo de color y de sonrisas, no así él mismo. Y no es que no quisiera disfrutar de la misma forma en que lo hacía el peliverde, sino que simplemente sentía que no podía hacerlo.

Constantemente se detuvieron en el camino para que Shun pudiera ver algún objeto. Fuera lo que fuera, siempre conseguía relacionarlo con alguien más y, de manera increíble, siempre parecía tener razón. Incluso en un par de ocasiones, Saga tuvo que esforzarse por reprimir una risa cuando Shun comentó al aire acerca de la utilidad de una máquina para hacer frappés en Acuario o el paquete de pelotitas anti estrés en forma de animales de granja que pensaba comprar para Arles. Al final, el chico había desistido de la máquina, pero definitivamente llevaría las pelotas… dos paquetes de ellas.

Hubo una parada más en su camino, en la que Shun pagó por un juego de pañoletas de seda cuya destinataria nunca reveló, pero que Saga podía adivinar por la forma en que sus mejillas se tiñeron mientras se apresuraba a guardar el regalo de la vista del gemelo.

— ¿Podemos volver a lo nuestro? — Saga le preguntó, fingiendo indiferencia ante el detalle del último regalo.

— Sí, por supuesto.

Esta vez, mientras caminaban en silencio, era Shun el que miraba de soslayo al mayor. Se podría pensar que al estar en un lugar como aquel centro comercial, en un momento tan particular como la época navideña, el ambiente podría seducir a cualquiera, pero la realidad era muy diferente con el gemelo. Saga se notaba ausente, distraído en encontrar algo que de Andrómeda no sabía que era. Al principio, al verlo pasar la vista por todos lados pensó que buscaba por algo para obsequiar, sin embargo, un par de segundos después, reparó que su mirada verde no estaba en las múltiples mercancías de la tienda, sino en las personas que se esparcían por todo el lugar.

— ¿Buscas a alguien?

— A mi hermano y a Aioros. — musitó. — Los perdí por algún lado.

— Es fácil perderse aquí.

— Pues sí, pero deberían ser más fáciles de encontrar.

Shun ladeó la cabeza mientras una graciosa mueca se dibujaba en sus labios. Soltó una risita que Saga no escuchó a causa del ruido y siguió el camino como si nada.

Sí, en teoría deberían ser fáciles de localizar, no así cuando, a diferencia de Saga, no vagaban por los pasillos, sino que se perdían en la infinidad de aparadores y productos que inundaban la tienda. Con todo, Shun creía que la inusual indiferencia de Saga a ese montón de estímulos provenía de algo más profundo que su desconocimiento de la Navidad.

— ¿Por donde empezamos? — le preguntó el gemelo tras un largo silencio. Quería salir de aquel embrollo lo más pronto que le fuera posible.

— Por aquí. — el momento en que Shun te tomó del brazo y lo jaló, tomó al santo de Géminis desprevenido.

— ¡Oye! — le miró con incredulidad, pero el menor no escuchó sus quejas, arrastrándolo hasta una enorme estantería llena de camisetas.

— Una de éstas sería perfecta para Ikki.

Saga levantó una ceja a la vez que tomaba una camisa y la desdoblaba para verla mejor. Al verla, su cara adquirió una expresión de extrañeza todavía peor.

— Esta camisa… — habló. —… no tiene ningún tipo de diseño.

Y es que así era. En todo aquel montón de camisas, ninguna sola de ellas tenía algo distintivo. Un solo color. Nada más.

— Son perfectas.

— Son iguales a las que siempre usa. — replicó el gemelo.

— Lo sé.

— No pienso regalarle esto. — Saga dejó la camisa donde la había encontrado. Después, se cruzó de brazos. — ¿Esto es lo mejor que se te ocurre que pueda darle?

Shun sonrió. Aparentemente, Saga no era tan indiferente como pensaba.

— Podríamos ver que más hay por aquí.

Saga lo siguió sin sentirse completamente convencido de lo que hacía, pero a sabiendas de que rechazar la primero idea de Shun había sido cosa suya.

Justo en ese momento, cuando el peliverde lo contempló por el rabillo del ojo, cayó en cuenta de que, por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado, Saga prestaba atención a todos los menesteres que se vendían ahí. No era sencillo, pero el gemelo se creía capaz de elegir algo mejor que una sosa camisa… aunque no tuviese la menor idea de que podría ser ese _algo_.

— ¿Le gustan los dulces? — Saga se atrevió a preguntar cuando pasaron cerca del área de dulcería. El rostro de Shun dejó en claro la respuesta. — No. No le gustan. — el gemelo dejó caer los hombros. — ¿Ni siquiera los chocolates? — el peliverde negó suavemente con la cabeza. Los hombros de Saga cayeron aún más. — A todo el mundo le gusta el chocolate. — susurró.

— ¿Has pensado que puedo comprarle a Kanon?

— Ciertamente, chocolates no.

Apenas habían dejado atrás el inconfundible olor de los bombones y las galletas navideñas cuando el sonido de los videojuegos llegó a sus oídos. Varias personas de diversas edades se divertían probando los múltiples títulos de juegos. Shun y Saga pasaron detrás de ellos, mirando las pantallas de cada jugador.

— ¿Qué tal un videojuego para Kanon?

— No hay videoconsolas en el Santuario. — Saga le miró con extrañeza.

— Saori podría comprarles una.

— No creo que sea una buena idea. Y tampoco disponemos de tanto tiempo libre como para pasarla enfrente del televisor, jugando. — a pesar de que el santo de Andrómeda intentó disimular su incredulidad, no lo consiguió, ganándose en el proceso una mirada recriminatoria del gemelo. — Vale, le serviría a Kanon y a algunos otros… — no pudo evitar pensar en Máscara de Muerte, Milo y Aioria. —… pero el resto de nosotros nos tomamos el trabajo en serio.

— Le diré a Saori que les compre una consola para Navidad.

Saga suspiró, resignado. Sabía que el bendito aparato terminaría dejándolos idiotamente sentados horas y horas frente a la televisión.

— Como sea, ¿podemos continuar? — dijo y, sin esperar respuesta, apresuró el paso.

— ¿Qué tal un libro?

— No sé cual podría interesarle.

— Tal vez un que a ti te guste.

De manera espontáneo, el santo de Géminis se detuvo.

— No creo que a Kanon le guste nada que a mi me guste. — torció la boca, con desencanto.

— Entonces, elige algo que a ti _no_ te guste. — Shun sonrió traviesamente, pero al notar que su broma no había sido bien recibida, volvió a callar. — Solo bromeaba.

— Si, eso creí.

Shun exhaló. Si Ikki a veces solía ser difícil, lo de Saga no sabría como definirlo.

Continuaron en medio de negaciones constantes que, para su sorpresa, parecían mermar poco a poco la buena voluntad de Shun. Aún así, el chico no se dio por vencido. Aportaba opciones que el gemelo tardaba un suspiro en desechar. Incluso, en algún punto se dividieron, cada cual revisando estanterías diferentes.

— ¿Te parece este gorro?

Para cuando Saga quiso responder, era tarde. El gorro que Shun había elegido yacía en su cabeza y él, se había visto arrastrado hasta el espejo más cercano. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con su propio reflejo y no atinó solamente soplar los flecos de cabello azul que escapaban del gracioso sombrero.

— Se verá igual de ridículo que yo. — se quejó.

— De hecho, creo que va más con la personalidad de Kanon que con la tuya. — Shun rió. — Pero sigo creyendo que es perfecto para regalarle.

— Si tú lo dices.

El santo de Andrómeda asintió. De inmediato quitó de un jalón el sombrero y decidió que lo compraría a pesar de las quejas del propio Saga. Para su sorpresa, a la hora de pagar, el gemelo estaba detrás de él.

Sostenía en sus manos una camisa que, a primera vista, le pareció la adecuada para regalar al santo de Fénix; y, dada la situación, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar quejas por parte de Shun.

— ¿Vas a…?

— Para Ikki, sí. — entonces, Saga se apresuró a continuar. — Y antes de que digas algo, si tú puedes comprarle un gorro a Kanon, yo puedo comprarle una camisa a Ikki.

— Me gusta la camisa. Buena elección.

Saga le miró por el rabillo del ojo para no hacer ningún comentario más sino hasta que su compra les fue entregaba en una bolsa de cartón.

— Creo que podemos irnos. — aseguró, visiblemente más tranquilo al haberse librado del problema.

— ¿Sólo comprarás eso? — Shun le miró de reojo.

— Sé para donde va la conversación y no me gusta.

— Busquemos un poco más… algo para Kanon, de tu parte.

De repente, el centro comercial volvió a hacerse enorme para Saga. La idea de volver a pasearse por todo el lugar le nubló los ánimos. Era peor el hecho de que, sin importar cuantas veces caminara la tienda entera, no sabía si sería capaz de encontrar algo para su gemelo. De cualquier forma, en el fondo, estaba seguro que tendría que aceptarlo.

Así, con una mezcla de resignación y desesperanza, se puso a la tarea de hacer algo al respecto.

-x-

Caminaban los dos santos de regreso a la mansión Kido. Al final de cuentas, después de largas horas en el centro departamental, no habían encontrado nada que pudiera hacerlas de regalo de Navidad para el menor de los gemelos. Saga no podía evitarlo: se sentía desilusionado.

— Encontraremos algo. —Shun trató de animarlo, aunque sabía que no conseguiría nada. — Cuando regresemos a la mansión, veremos que fue lo que compró y nos haremos una idea de lo que le gusta. — oyó a Saga bufar, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

— Perdimos el tiempo. — masculló al cabo de unos minutos.

— No te preocupes. Regresaremos otro día.

El de Andrómeda no diría nada, pero la verdad era que su regalo para Kanon había sido la primera compra del día. Si se había pasado el día entero vagando por el centro comercial en compañía de Saga era con el único objetivo de que convencerle a comprar algo para su propio hermano.

Al contrario que el propio Saga, Shun creía que los santos de Géminis no eran unos perfectos extraños entre sí. Los había visto hablar, convivir, entenderse sin palabras; y le resultaba increíble que ellos mismo se considerarán incapaces de conocerse. Estaba de más decir que la falla en su plan le había dolido. El hecho de que no consiguieran encontrar nada, terminó siendo una frustración mayor de la esperada. Sin embargo, de ser necesario, se las arreglaría para volver y conseguir su meta.

— No tienes que volver otro día. — la voz de Saga le sacó de sus divagaciones.

— Claro que sí. Necesitamos comprarle algo. — ante las palabras del peliverde, Saga esbozó una diminuta sonrisa. — ¿Qué es gracioso?

— En esa bolsa está el regalo que elegiste para Kanon. El _otro_ regalo. — aseveró, dirigiendo su mirada verde hasta las manos de Shun. El chico se respingó. — Y, antes de que digas algo más, lo sé desde hace un buen rato.

— No me lo creo. — Shun dejó caer la cabeza. — Entonces, ¿por qué me seguiste?

Saga se detuvo un segundo a pensar. Subió los hombros y torció la boca sin poder dar una explicación de sus acciones. Simplemente, le había apetecido. No había una explicación más compleja.

— Y, ¿bien?

— ¿Qué?

— Piensas comprarle algo, ¿verdad? Es tu hermano.

Saga le miró. Rebuscó en la única bolsa que llevaba hasta encontrar unos cuantos chocolates envueltos en papel de celofán y decorados con un moño. Sin ningún preámbulo, rompió la envoltura, sacó uno y se lo metió a la boca.

— No sabría que darle. — respondió con una sinceridad que a él mismo le resultó sorprendente.

Esperó algún tipo de oposición por parte del más joven, pero el reclamo nunca llegó. De la misma manera en que él se había entretenido escudriñando entre sus compras, el santo de Andrómeda lo hizo en ese momento. Con evidente curiosidad, Saga esperó por él hasta que, por fin, el chico sacó una pequeña caja de entre el fondo de la infinidad de cosas que llevaba.

— Mira. Este es el regalo que escogí para mi hermano. — le dijo mientras se encargaba de abrir el paquete.

Para su sorpresa, lejos de encontrarse cualquier tipo de aparato sofisticado, artículo de moda o cualquiera de las múltiples chucherías que vendía en la enorme tienda, Saga se encontró con un pequeño animal de tela. Pestañeó en un par de ocasiones, sin darse cuenta que lo hacía. Entonces, también sin reparar en ello, llevó sus ojos interrogantes hasta Shun.

—Quedamos huérfanos cuando yo era apenas un bebé e Ikki era un niño pequeño. Mi hermano sacrificó muchas cosas por mí: su infancia, su vida… todo. — Shun hizo una pausa, agachando la cabeza y permitiendo que sus mechones le cubrieran sus ojos verdes. — No recuerdo que Ikki tuviera jamás un juguete. — el chico sonrió con triste y se encogió de hombros. — Así que le compré uno. Quizás en una manera un poco tonta de agradecerle, pero es la única que encuentro por ahora.

Saga permaneció estático. Había prestado completa atención a cada palabra de Shun, sintiéndose extrañamente sobrepasado por la apertura del chico a contarle todo eso cuando él apenas había mostrado interés en hacerle conversación en lo que iba de la tarde.

No supo que responder, sino que permaneció en silencio hasta que fue el propio Shun quien retomó la conversación.

— No tiene que ser nada suntuoso, ni moderno, solo un detalle pequeñito que le haga saber que te acordaste de él.

— Supongo.

Continuaron su camino. Sin embargo, apenas habían avanzado unos pocos pasos cuando un grito atrajo sus miradas hacia unos metros delante de ellos. Del otro lado de la acera, con el sol de la tarde a sus espaldas, Seiya y compañía esperaban por ellos.

— ¡Oye, Shun! — gritó el castaño sin ningún tipo de pudor. — ¿Dónde te habías metido?

— Ayudaba a Saga con sus compras.

El gemelo, alejó la mirada, haciéndose al desentendido. No todo el mundo necesitaba saber de los dolores de cabeza mutuos que se habían dado esa tarde.

— ¿Van de regreso a la mansión? Podemos acompañarnos. — Hyoga intervino. — Los demás ya van en camino.

— ¿Todos?

— Bueno, tu hermano y Aioros siguen sin aparecer.

— Adelántense. — les dijo el peliazul. — Regresaré por esos dos.

— ¿Seguro? — Shun miró en dirección al centro comercial y luego hacia Saga.

— Sí. Antes de que terminen de enloquecer a alguna pobre vendedora.

— Esperaremos por ustedes.

Saga inclinó la cabeza, concediéndole la razón. Después, giró para desandar sus pasos hasta la tienda. Pero, para sorpresa de todos, en ese momento se detuvo. Permaneció completamente quieto por un instante, antes de voltear hacia el santo de Andrómeda, mirándole por encima del hombro.

— Andrómeda… — le llamó. — … gracias.

Shun lo vio alejarse bajo la mirada incrédula de sus amigos. Esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Quizás, después de todo, el día no había sido una pérdida total de tiempo.

-x-

Kanon regresó a su habitación un tanto intrigado del regalo que había recibido o, mejor dicho, de los regalos que tenía en sus manos. Sí, eran dos, aunque al principio no lo había notado. Cuando Shun se puso de pie y caminó en su dirección sosteniendo la caja de regalos más adornada que jamás había visto, sin duda que le pilló por sorpresa.

Su asombro solo había ido en aumento conforme se abría paso entre el montón de papeles multicolores que escondían su regalo al fondo de la caja donde, su expresión de extrañeza alcanzó el máximo.

— Un gorro… con pececitos. — había balbuceado un incrédulo Kanon ante la sonrisa pícara de Shun.

— Son dragones marinos. Pero busca más abajo. Hay algo más.

Habiendo hecho como le dijo, Kanon se encontró con un objeto de lo más curioso: una consola portátil. Claro que, fue más el tiempo invertido por el gemelo en desenvolver su regalo que lo que le tomó a Milo arrebatárselo y ponerse a investigar como funcionaba semejante máquina. De ahí, fue casi imposible arrebatárselo de regreso al escorpión hasta que llegó la hora de abandonar el comedor y cada cual partió rumbo a su recámara.

Dentro, dispuesto a aprender a usar su nuevo juguete, se dejó caer sobre la cama sin quitar los ojos de la pequeña pantalla. Tan pronto su cuerpo cayó sobre el colchón, sintió algo clavándose en su espalda. De inmediato se puso de pie en un brinco, sólo para descubrir un paquete envuelto en un austero papel de color azul con un moño plateado.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

Cogió el paquete y lo giró en todas direcciones buscando alguna etiqueta que no encontró. Bajo el supuesto de que, al estar en su habitación, era suyo, Kanon tomó la determinación de abrirlo. Deshizo el lazo y rompió el papel.

— No puede ser. — murmuró.

Descubrió que, lo que tenía en sus manos, era un viejo libro en cuya cubierta desgastada se ilustraba una escena que el peliazul conocía de memoria: una zorra, un cuervo y un trozo de queso. Arriba del dibujo, en un griego perfecto, se leía el nombre del autor: Esopo.

Entonces, no pudo evitar que una escena se recreara en su mente…

Estaba sentado en una de las piernas de Shion, acurrucado contra el pecho del lemuriano. Del otro lado, un chiquillo peliazul idéntico a él hacía exactamente lo mismo, mientras ambos escuchaban las fabulas que el anciano Patriarca les leía. No recordaba en cuantas ocasiones se había repetido esa historia, pero eran suficientes como para que, a sus escasos tres años, los dos niños supieran de memoria cada palabra escrita en el libro. La portada era exactamente igual a del libro que ahora tenía en manos.

Kanon se guardó para si una tenue sonrisa. Dejó a un lado el videojuego y abrió el libro, pasando el dedo por las hojas amarillentas. Rebuscó hasta encontrar su historia favorita, pero lo que vio al calce de la hoja lo dejó sin palabras.

"_Feliz Navidad, hermano."_

-FIN-

* * *

"Llegará un día en que nuestros recuerdos serán nuestra riqueza."

Paul Géraldy

* * *

**NdA**: Linda June Star, ojalá que este detallito te haya gustado. Realmente quería hacer algo sin drama en ello y con un toque de Navidad; y siendo sincera, fue un poquito difícil escribir sobre Shun, así que espero no haberte desilusionado. Nunca había escrito nada de los santos de bronce, pero siempre hay un primera vez y ésta te la dedico a ti =)

No me queda más que desearte lo mejor para estas fiestas. Pásalo bien con la familia, relájate un poquitín de todo el estrés, disfruta a tu nenita y come muchas cosas ricas :P Por sobre todo, que estas fiestas estén llenas de amor y de esperanza. Que el año que viene sea uno de muchos éxitos y bendiciones para ti y todos los que te rodean. Un beso enorme y abrazos hasta Colombia.

¡Felices fiestas para ti y para todos!

_Sunrise Spirit_


End file.
